El Dorado
by fanficfanatic940
Summary: Part II of NvEoUrTtReOxN. After an invention malfuntions, sending Jimmy and Cindy to the South American future, they must work with an older Jimmy who is now a soldier to travel to an ancient tomb and find their way home.
1. Just a Test

**A/N:** As most of you should know, this is the second installment of the NvEoUrTtReOxN series. If you haven't read 'Revenge' yet, I suggest you do so before reading this. I'd also like to thank all the reviewers out there who helped make 'Revenge' as popular as it was. You guys rock!! Erm, anyways, time for the story. Please R/R, and of course, enjoy!

         The Saturday morning sun was still low in the east, but the sky was already opening up with blue, shoving the last remnants of darkness away from the city of Retroville. It crept up the windowpanes into peoples' houses, much to their dismay.

         Cindy grunted and pulled her bed sheet over her head. She had no plans for most of the morning other than to sleep in, which she was now having trouble with. The sun was relentless, and though she tried to fight it, it wouldn't leave her alone. Defeated, she snarled and stumbled out of bed. Glancing out the window, she took note of the empty street in front of her. Empty, of course, except for the boy walking across his lawn across the street from Cindy's window. She smiled inside as she watched Jimmy continued his trek and disappeared inside his lab.

         She waited there for a few minutes, staring out the window, not bothering to move or go get breakfast. She just stood there, looking out at Jimmy's lab. After a few more minutes, she just shook her head and walked away.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         "I'll be back in a couple hours mom!" Cindy called back, before closing the door. A slight breeze started up, causing her unbuttoned pink jacket to flutter slightly. It was surprisingly chilly despite the bright sun that was now a little higher in the sky; the specific reason she was wearing said coat.

         She was supposed to meet Libby at the Candy Bar in another hour, but she still had a little while to go. So instead she just casually walked down the street in the direction of Jimmy's house. She made her way into the backyard, stopping at the door of his lab.

         Cindy waited for a minute, before Jimmy's voice came on the speakers. "Come on in. I'm in the back."

         Leisurely taking a strand of hair from her head, she waved it in front of the DNA sensor on the wall, rocking back and forth on her feet as the mechanical door opened up. It had been two and a half years since the Yolkians had returned (twice), an instance which had brought the two closer together.

         As she made her way into the chrome laboratory, Goddard came running up to her. She reached down to pet him, much to his contentment.

         "Cindy?" Jimmy's voice reverberated down the hallway. Cindy shook her head before she continued down.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         Jimmy didn't look up from his desk as Cindy entered the room. "There's some Purple Flurp in the fridge," he uttered nonchalantly. Using a screwdriver, he pried open a small casing on the side of his yellow gadget and peered inside.

         "So are you coming to the Candy Bar today?" Cindy asked, flipping her Purple Flurp open as she closed the refrigerator door.

         Jimmy set his invention down on the table. "Who else is going?"

         "Libby, and maybe Sheen."

         Jimmy shrugged. "I guess so." He caught the soda Cindy tossed to him with ease before turning back to his effort. It was almost done, but he still had a few finishing touches.

         The two were quiet for a couple minutes. "So did you finish that English report we got last week?" Cindy asked, taking a large gulp from her drink.

         "Almost. I have a little bit of editing to do, but I'm pretty much done with it."

         Setting his screwdriver on the table, Jimmy spun around and jumped off his chair, showing off his new invention. "Are you doing anything after we get back from the Candy Bar?" he asked.

         Cindy shrugged. "I've got track practice tonight at five, but other than that, no."

         Jimmy nodded. "I've got something we can test out. It won't take longer than fifteen minutes at most. Now when are we supposed to be there?"

         She looked at her watch. "Not for another half hour or so," she replied.

         "Well, what do we do until then?"

         Cindy shrugged. "Well, what do you have?"

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         "Ha! Eat my dust Neutron!"

         "You better watch out Vortex! I just got some booster jets!"

         Jimmy leaned forward; gripping the controller tightly as he watched his red rocket accelerate past Cindy's yellow one on the big screen TV. But it was useless; Cindy had a hidden ion beam attack, which she used to knock Jimmy back and claim victory.

         "Ha! In your face!"

         Jimmy put his controller down. "Cool it Vortex. You only won four games."

         Cindy laughed. "And what about you? Nada! Zip! That's four out of _four_ games, Neutron!" she glanced at her watch and her smile disappeared. She looked back up at Jimmy, traces of panic adorning her face. "Jimmy, we're late!"

         The two shot up off of the couch, running off like a pair of bullets toward the entrance to the lab. Goddard stood by, barking as he threw their coats toward them at exactly the right moment, which were caught as the two ran outside into the brisk Saturday morning air.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         "Man, where _are_ those two?" Libby asked with boredom, resting her head in one hand as she stared out the window.

         "Look!" Sheen pointed excitedly. "There they are now!"

         Jimmy threw the door open with one hand as the pair sprinted inside, stopping only when they were in the middle of the room and the center of everyone's stares.

         "Hey! No running inside!" Sam leaned over the counter, before turning and helping out another customer.

         "Yo guys! Over here!" Libby called out, motioning with her hand for them to come and sit.

         "So how've you been Jimmy?" Libby asked after they were seated. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

         Jimmy shrugged. "Pretty good. Nothing out of the ordinary. How about you?"

         "Same."

         "Hey Jimmy, did I tell you about the new Ultralord cap I got the other day?" Sheen asked excitedly.

         "I'm sure you did," he replied.

         "It's so cool! Words can't even begin to describe it! It's got--"

         Cindy sighed. "Can't you ever go a day without talking about Ultralord?"

         "Without talking about Ultralord?" Sheen repeated questionably. "What is 'without talking about Ultralord'?"

         The other three laughed as Sheen looked around with genuine puzzlement on his face. "I mean it guys. Is it grammatically possible to use all of those words in one sentence?"

         Cindy tried to talk through her ecstatic laughter. "Don't worry about it."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         "See ya guys!" Libby called out as Cindy and Jimmy waved and walked out of the Candy Bar.

         "So Neutron, what was the thing you wanted to test out?" Cindy asked.

         Jimmy pulled his invention from his pocket. "Nothing much. Just a molecular transport device."

         "So in other words, a teleporter thing. I thought you already had one," Cindy replied.

         "True, but this one is smaller. It's for the more 'on the go' types."

         Cindy laughed. "If something happens to me you know I'll never forgive you, right?"

         "Right. Now let's get back to the lab."

         "Wait a minute. Why do we have to go to the lab to test it out? Why not right here?" Cindy put her hands on her hips and leaned back slightly.

         Jimmy shrugged in response. "Tradition. I always test things out in and around my lab."

         "Fine, you got me there."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         "Hey Jimbo!" Hugh poked his head out the second-story window as Jimmy and Cindy approached. "Have you seen Mr. Quackers? I can't find him!"

         Jimmy sighed and shook his head. "No dad. Check the basement."

         Hugh gave him a thumbs-up as Cindy tied not to laugh. "Thanks son! Oh, and breakfast is ready when you want it." he disappeared back inside the house, and Jimmy glared at the snickering girl next to him.

         "What?" she asked.

         "Nothing. C'mon, we have to try this out." Jimmy pulled the device from his pocket and started twisting some knobs.

         "So that'll work on both of us? Not just you?" Cindy asked uncertainly.

         Jimmy nodded. "Everything within a five-foot radius. Okay, it's set."

         "So where are we going?"

         "Just to the park. If it works right, we can just use it to take us back, and we won't have been gone for more than one or two minutes."

         "Okay- wait! What do you mean 'if it works right'?"

         Jimmy looked at her. ""Well, you never know, it might accidentally send us to the school or Carl's house or something, and if that happens then the projective chamber might have a small malfunction. If so, then I don't think I want to chance using it again before I fix it."

         "Oh."

         Jimmy tinkered with it for another couple seconds, then held it out. "Ready?" he asked.

         Cindy nodded and looked at him. "Yeah…" she uttered silently.

         Jimmy pushed the button, and with a bright flash the two disappeared from the yard.

Well, there's the first chapter. Also, if you read the author's note from the preview at the end of 'Revenge', you might notice that I mentioned that this was to be 'the darkest story in the series, more than the first, and much more than the next two'. I have finally come up with the definite order of NvEoUrTtReOxN stories, and this will be at about par with the third in terms of, um, well you know. Now please review!


	2. Ten Years

**A/N:** You may recognize this chapter as the preview from 'Revenge' (although I edited it just a little). So don't worry if you suddenly have a feeling of Déjà vu. Well, anyways, please R/R, and enjoy (even if you already have).

         Cindy stood and looked around, shielding her eyes from the intense sun with her hand. The cloudless sky looked wonderful, but the wasteland spread in front her was bleak and dour. "Uh, Jimmy?" she asked uncertainly, turning to the boy lying in front of her.

         Jimmy groaned and turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

         "Um, where are we?"

         Jimmy managed to his knees and looked around. He gasped, "I… I have no idea. There… must have been some kind of malfunction." He slowly moved the machine I front of his face, examining it carefully.

         "Oh great," Cindy muttered sarcastically. She sighed and sat down Indian-style, resting her head in her hands.

         The two sat in silence for a few minutes, while Jimmy continued to inspect his new invention. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with it. So why aren't we at the park?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked up at the brown otherworldly surroundings. "Maybe we should take a small look around," he suggested, standing up. "I'm sure we can figure this out. We can't be that far from home."

         "If you say so," Cindy muttered, standing back up and yawning. The two started walking ahead.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         After an hour, Cindy noticed something in the distance. Something could be faintly seen rising just over the horizon.

         "Do you see that? What do you think that is?" she asked uncertainly.

         Jimmy shrugged. "I have no idea. But it looks like smoke. Maybe there's something going on over there. We should check it out," he said.

         "But that looks really far off. Maybe fifty miles," Cindy groaned. "Let's take a break first."

Jimmy nodded. "Fine. My feet hurt." He sat down on a large stone, looking at the red-orange dirt on the ground. "Wait a minute," he muttered, picking a handful of the soil up. "Something's not right here." He brought the dust up to his face.

"Oh, c'mon Neutron." Cindy sighed. "_Everything_'s not right! We're sitting here in some desert wasteland who-knows-where, because you wanted to test out that new teleport thing! And if I don't get back home by five, I'll be kicked off the track team!" she snarled as she took a step backward to a large jagged rock rising from the ground, leaning against it with her arms crossed. "So what went wrong, Jimmy? Let me ask you that. What went-"

"Gunpowder."

Cindy uncrossed her arms and stood back up. She paused for a moment. "Gunpowder?" she repeated uncertainly.

Jimmy looked up at her. "There's gunpowder in the soil." He let the dirt slowly slip through his fingers.

Cindy walked over and sat next to Jimmy. "Where do you think it might have come from?"

"I don't know. Presumably from a gun. It's from a weapon, I can tell that much. But there's something else…" he trailed off and turned away.

Cindy leaned forward, trying to look at his face. "What is it?"

Jimmy stood. He crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, still facing away from Cindy. "I may be mistaken, but I think there are small traces of gold." he replied.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

The two were silent for a while, pondering on what this meant. Cindy had a million questions speeding around in her head, but Jimmy was deep in thought, and she didn't want to bother him.

The sun was now beginning to slip down into the western sky, beating down on the two in their stillness. Cindy looked toward it, shielding her eyes. But something else caught her eye.

A small cloud of dust was getting closer and closer. As it drew nearer, the sound of a car engine grew louder. Jimmy seemed to notice it as well, although he made no strong indication of it.

After a few moments, the brown Jeep pulled up and stopped in front of the two, and a young man in fatigues jumped over the low closed door and faced them. His short brown hair was spiked, and the small scar on his right cheek cast a faint elongated shadow on his face when facing toward the departing sunlight.

After a brief moment of silence he spoke. "Thank god. I've been looking for you. Get in the car, and don't ask questions." He opened the door and motioned for them to enter, but neither of them budged. "C'mon Jimmy, Cindy. I haven't got all day."

Jimmy took a step back. "How… do you know my name?" he asked softly.

The older man shook his head. "I've known you for a long time. Now just get in the car. We don't have much time left."

The two thirteen-year-olds looked at each other uncertainly, before slowly making their way to the brown Jeep.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

The drive was silent for the first few minutes. The rocky, jagged ground threw the vehicle over every bump, amplifying the effects on the passengers, as they weren't wearing seatbelts.

It was the older man who spoke up first. "So how old are you now?" he asked Jimmy. "Thirteen, right?"

Jimmy looked up at him, a shocked expression printed on his face. "Yeah…" he answered slowly. He had too many questions to ask, but didn't know where to start.

"I remember when I first saw this place. Actually, I was about the same age you are back then."

"And- where exactly _is_ here?"

"Listen Jimmy. The problem isn't where. It's _When_."

Jimmy looked up at him. "When? What?"

The man shook his head. "Don't worry. It will all become clear very soon."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Over the next few minutes of the silent drive, Cindy noticed that they were heading towards the smoke they had seen earlier. She was sitting in back, while Jimmy rode shotgun. Speaking of shotgun, a rifle was lying on the floor of the Jeep, just inches away from her foot. It was making her feel a little edgy, but then again, everything about this place was making her feel that way.

Soon what looked like the smoldering ruins of a town came into view, which appeared to be the cause of the smoke. Cindy leaned forward over the door to get a better view.

As the car pulled in close to the town, the man jumped out. "C'mon guys. We have to hurry." Jimmy and Cindy didn't argue; they instinctively jumped out and followed him. After a few minutes, they came across a field of large tents spread around in a large open area. They followed the man into a medium-sized one on the outside.

The inside was messy, and littered with broken gadgets. _Looks like Jimmy's lab_, Cindy thought quietly to herself.

The man was deep in thought, as if reminiscing something from the past, which was hastily broken by Jimmy. "So, uh, can you explain to us what's happening?" he asked, wrinkling his brow in curiosity.

The man looked at him, then Cindy, and then back to Jimmy. "Your invention, the one that was supposed to teleport you… it malfunctioned. It sent you quite a bit away from your planned destination. Right now, you're in South America."

The two children looked at each other in shock. "Well, then what did you mean in the car? When you said that the problem is 'when'?"

The man scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you have another problem. It brought you ten years into the future."

The two gasped again, and Jimmy took a step back. "Does- that mean…" he stuttered.

The man smiled and put a hand out. "James Neutron, at your service."

I'll probably have the next chapter out tomorrow or the next day. Anyways, please review.


	3. Graverobbers

**A/N: **There ain't nuttin' much else to say other than please R/R, and enjoy. So please do so!

         Jimmy looked up in shock. "You're… me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

         The older Jimmy nodded. "I'm the 23-year-old version. Nice to meet you again," he laughed.

         Jimmy looked down. "How- how did this happen?" he asked no one in particular.

         "I can't give you a direct answer. All I can say is that you're gonna be living here for the next week and a half or so until you go back to your own time."

         Cindy just stood there. Taking a seat on a cot, she remained silent. But inside, she couldn't keep quiet. A week and a half in some South American no-man's-land, ten years away from home? How could this be happening to her? _I should never have listened to Neutron. Whenever something goes wrong, it's always his fault…_ And yet, when she tried to be mad at him, she couldn't. Why not? She'd been angry with him for much less, so why was she so passive right now? Her thoughts were interrupted by the tent flap opening.

         "Hey Jim, what's up?" a young man entered, and the older Jimmy gave him a high-five. He looked to be about the same age, but his blond hair was gelled and sleeked back. He was also dressed in fatigues, with a rifle strapped on his back.

         "Hey Sven," he replied. "I'd like you to meet, well, me."

         Sven bowed his head and extended a hand, which Jimmy slowly acknowledged and shook. "Nice to meet you, past Jim. Now how am I gonna tell you two apart?"

         "Didn't we already talk about that? I'm Jim, and he's Jimmy from now on."

         Jimmy looked at them both. "You mean… you knew about us coming?"

         Jim laughed. "Of course. Same thing happened to me when I was your age, remember? I just told Sven here."

         Sven then looked over in Cindy's direction and smiled. "And this must be Cin," he said with a smile.

         Cindy nodded distantly. She was still in her own world, and she didn't notice Sven as he continued to stare at her for another couple seconds. Just as she looked up, he shook his head and turned away. Jimmy, however, was paying more attention to Sven's behavior, although he said nothing.

         "Anyways," Jim began. "If you two need a place to sleep for a little bit, I made up a room in one of the old buildings out there. I have a couple extra sleeping bags too."

         Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other. Cindy shrugged. "I… guess…" she trailed off.

         Jim slapped his hands together and stood, making his way to the opening in the tent, being careful not to step on any of his inventions. "I knew you would; I didn't even have to ask," he muttered to himself. He held the tent flap open for the kids to get out. "C'mon, I'll show you where it is."

         Sven spoke up. "So- you're not gonna be here tonight?"

         Jim shook his head. "No, I should stay with them at least for the night."

         "Whatever." Sven shrugged and turned away.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         "So who was that guy?"

         "He's a friend of mine… or rather, ours. You'll meet him in high school." Jim walked the two into the burned-looking town. The black houses were almost invisible on the moonless night, which also made the jagged, rocky ground a little hazardous to walk across. They had no trouble however coming to a fairly decent building (although all they could see was the outline of the house).

         Cindy turned at looked at it. "You're not saying…"

         Jim just looked up. "Yep. This is your home for four days. And yes, you _have_ to stay here. We have a government that's not too happy with our being here, and so you can't risk sleeping outside in this town."

         Cindy looked up in awe. "How… did you-"

         "Know what you were gonna say? I've seen this scene before. In fact, I can tell you guys all about how you're lives will turn out until you're 23."

         Jimmy donned a hopeful look. "You can?"

         "Well, I _can_, but I'm not going to reveal much. Just what you need to know."

         The kids nodded as they made their way into the house.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         "Well, here ya go," Jim tossed the two sleeping bags on the ground and slowly made his way to a corner.

         The two shrugged as they slowly bent down to grab their bags. But the room seemed almost pitch-black, and unbeknownst to them, they had clutched the same one. They both tried to pull it in opposite directions, but soon realized that it was getting nowhere.

         "Let go Neutron! This one's mine." Cindy grumbled.

         "Hey, I saw it first Vortex."

         Cindy stuck her forefinger out in front of her face and waved it around, although Jimmy didn't see it in the darkness.

         "_You're_ the one that got us stranded out here. You can get that one. I _call_ this one!"

         Invisible in the dark corner, Jim held his hand out in front of him and moved his thumb and fingers apart, mocking the two in their argument. He soon grew tired of his childish antics however, and sat down with his arms crossed, resting his chin against his chest.

         "Well, if we're gonna be stuck here for the next week or so, then why not make the best of it!"

         "That's right," Jim muttered to himself. "And it would be best for you if you gave that to me and took the other one."

         "That's right! And it would be best for _you_ if you gave that one to me and took the other one!" Cindy fumed.

         "That's not what I meant Vortex," Jim smiled.

         "That's not what I meant Vortex."

         Cindy put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Look Jimmy. I don't really want to argue, so let's just do this another way."

         "Like how?" Jimmy crossed his arms, letting go of the bag.

         Jim stood up and walked over to Jimmy. "Don't worry about it. C'mon, you two are fighting over _sleeping bags_. Doesn't that just seem a little immature to you?"

         Jimmy and Cindy looked down, but once again, it couldn't be seen in the darkness. "I'm right, as usual." The boy muttered. "You can have this."

         Jim put his hand to his forehead. "Geez, here's where it gets rough." He muttered incoherently.

         "No, you can have it…"

         "Vortex, I just said _you_ could use it! I'm just trying to be nice, that's all!"

         "So am I! I just-"

         "I need some aspirin." Jim walked out of the room, getting away from their bickering.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

         Early morning sunshine filtered through the windows, once again harassing the sleeping Cindy. She turned away and curled up in a ball, trying to get away from the sunbeams. She looked up slowly, seeing the sleeping form of Jimmy a few feet in front of her. _He looks so innocent when he's sleeping…_

         She turned around, noticing the empty corner that Jim had slept in the night before. Standing and stretching, she made her way to the door, careful not to disturb Jimmy from his sleep.

         Stepping outside, she blocked the bright sun with her hand and looked around. The wasteland looked even more desolate and war-ravaged in the morning light. She bent over and scooped up a handful of dust, noticing the trace amounts of gunpowder Jimmy had mentioned the day before.

         "I lost a good friend where you're standing." Cindy whipped around, dropping the soil. Jim leaned against the wall of the house she had just emerged from, hands in his pockets. "About a week ago now… we were ambushed by the Kokator tribe. We were able to regroup and drive them back, but…" he stood and looked up at the sky. Cindy thought she saw his blue eyes go misty. "My friend Drake was killed."

         Cindy looked down. "What do you mean… you were ambushed?"

         "The Kokator tribe lives not to far from here. They say we're incarnations of demons."

         "Why?"

         Jim looked down at her. "Because… because we're here to steal something of theirs. So they view us as unholy."

         Cindy nodded. "And you fight them."

         "I don't like too… that's not what I was hired to do."

         "Hired? You mean you're-"

         "A mercenary." Cindy nodded again. "General Abercrombie hired me to locate the tomb of King Alazraqui [A/N: for those who don't know, Carlos Alazraqui voices Sheen's dad… so I just pulled that name for the sake of my horrible imagination at the moment X_X No offense is meant to him in any way]."

         "Abercrombie?"

         "Not the Abercrombie you're familiar with. This is his son, Sven's uncle. That's how I got hired… because I knew Sven."

         "So… what are you trying to steal from these people?"

         Jim shook his head. "Alazraqui was said to be buried with tons of gold and treasures. We have to find it, and so I'm in charge of creating new technology to do so. But some people don't want us to disturb the tomb, namely the tribe and the government."

         "Well, if you were here in the past, when you were our age, don't you already know where it is?" Cindy asked questionably.

         Jim nodded. "I'm stalling. Trying to draw out time. But mostly, I was waiting for you two to show up." he walked back toward the building and pounded on the wall with one fist. "Jimmy, come on. We know you're listening. We have to leave in a minute."

         Jimmy popped his head out the door, slowly withdrawing from the shelter. "Where?"

         "The General knows you're here. I have direct orders to bring you two to him."

I'm sorry if the Jim/Jimmy thing gets a little confusing… and reading it over, the writing seemed slightly sub-par to me (due to the deep nostalgic mood I'm in right now…) so I am most likely going to do a re-write in the not-so-distant future, but I'll see who likes it as it is… so please give me your input! Thanks!


	4. Taste of War

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 4. Please R/R, and enjoy!

"And you realize, Neutron, that they are your responsibility?"

"Of course."

"Good. I don't want them to leave your sight. You are dismissed."

Jim saluted and turned. General Abercrombie stood with his arms behind his back, rigid as he watched Jimmy and Cindy quickly follow Jim out of the large tent.

The walk was silent for a few minutes as they trekked through the sea of tents. Sven was waiting for them, busy spray-painting his rifle with gold paint. He stood as the three arrived and stopped in front of him.

"Ready to rock Jim?" Sven smiled.

Jim slowly nodded his head, and a pained expression overcame his face. "I guess."

"I already alerted Mitch. Everyone's ready."

"We still have a half hour, you know."

Sven scratched the back of his neck. "I know, but better early than anything else, right? I also told Mitch that you'd be leading us."

Jim slapped his forehead as Cindy and Jimmy looked on. "I have to watch the kids. I can't be out there!"

"But- but you have to! You know what's going to happen!"

"I can't, you know that! Go back and tell him that _you're_ gonna lead. I already told the General that."

"Geez, fine." Sven waved his hand and turned away.

"I'll be there for the first couple of minutes."

Cindy turned to Jim after Sven was out of earshot. "What's happening?"

He shook his head. "Another ambush." He pulled his rifle off his back and loaded it. "This time we're ready for it."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

"It's time."

Sven turned and readied his weapon. "You ready?"

Jim nodded. "Three more minutes."

The two crouched behind a large boulder, holding their machine guns at the ready. Twenty soldiers were behind them, waiting for them to give the commands.

Jim pointed toward the roof of a small building. "Will you do the honors? I have to leave."

Sven nodded and stood. With one hand, he pointed his weapon toward the rooftop. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he fired a spray of bullets in that direction.

"See you in a few minutes." Running from behind his cover, Jim fired a few shots forward and disappeared into the crowd of soldiers. The sound of gunfire rang through the air as he ran back to the tent.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Cindy stared downwards as gunshots echoed around the town. Jimmy paced around, obviously deep in thought about something. She watched him, resting her head in her hands. To say she was scared was a bit of an understatement. She was terrified. People out there were dying. She put her arms across her knees and laid her head down on them. Normally, she would never let Jimmy see her like that. But right now, she didn't much care.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jim burst in. She looked up, while Jimmy continued to pace around. "You two okay?"

Cindy didn't answer. She glared at the rifle strapped on his back, before looking back down again.

"We'll be safe here, at least for now." Jim sat down, taking the gun off of his back.

"Is it worth it? All the violence and death, just for some money?"

If Jim hadn't known she was going to say that, he would have been very surprised by Cindy's question. "No. I don't think so."

"Was that king really buried with all that gold?"

It was his turn to look down. He hesitated before replying, "Yes he was. But I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"So where am I right now?" Cindy tried to change the subject, seeing the pained expression on Jim's face.

"The future you is in Nevada, in college."

"And why aren't you?"

Jim still didn't look up. "Because… actually, I'm not really sure. I just never went."

Cindy nodded silently as Jim looked at his Rolex watch. "Where is he?" he muttered, looking up. "He should be here by no-"

Another man burst into the tent. He looked to b a few years older than Jim. His black hair was ruffled and unkempt.

"I came as fast as I could Jim." Reeve shouldered his M-16 and walked in.

"Perfect timing."

Cindy looked back and forth between them. "What's going on?"

"You two stay in here. We'll be done in a second."

Jim pulled a black Uzi from his belt and walked outside with Reeve.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Reeve looked at his friend. "Well, Jim. Were are they?" 

Jim pointed his Uzi toward a house, pulling on the trigger. The window shattered brilliantly, and a Kokator warrior fell to the floor. He spun on his heels, firing a round of bullets into another of the burned-out buildings.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

Jimmy stayed close to the ground, as shots rang through the sides of the tent. Cindy was beside him quivering, hands planted on top of her head. Suddenly, the gunshots stopped… just in time for an ear-shattering explosion. Then retreating footsteps… and more silence.

After around five minutes of the stillness, the two kids slowly stood up and looked around. A few holes littered the side of the tent, showing a clear (although limited) view of the devastation. Cindy was still shaking, rubbing her arms as if cold. More steps were heard as the soldiers returned.

Rubbing his fingers through his sweaty hair, Jim slowly sauntered back into the tent. He sat heavily on his cot and buried his face in his hands.

The two looked up at him, but he just sighed deeply. "War is hell," he muttered, looking up slightly. "Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Another round of stillness began. Jim didn't look up, and Jimmy noticed he was quaking almost as much as Cindy had a few minutes before.

"Hey Jim," Sven opened the tent flap, throwing his gold M-16 onto the ground. He looked over at Jimmy and Cindy. "You two are alright, right?"

"Fine." Cindy muttered distantly. "Just fine."

"Oh, by the way Jim. The General wants to talk to you."

Jim just nodded, not bothering to get up.

"Hey, man. You okay?" The other man still didn't respond. "You know, in another week, this will all be over, and we'll be back in America richer than anyone else in Retroville."

"I'd like to say we will," Jim muttered incoherently. No one else heard his statement.

"Well, if you're not going to go, I'll tell him that." Sven walked out.

Cindy looked across the tent, concern clearly illustrated on her face. "Are… you alright?"

Jim stood up quickly and started pacing around. "Am I alright? Am I _alright_?!" He picked his gun up and looked at it, before throwing it back down again furiously. "I just killed people! Do I _look_ alright to you?" he smacked his fist against one of the wooden posts for the tent, and then rested his head against it. "I'm nothing but a damned murderer." He turned, allowing the two to see the tears that began to well up in his eyes. "And for what? Money? Fortune? What's it all about?"

Cindy sat there, staring at him.

"I'd like to be alone for a while." With that, Jim walked back outside.

Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Expect a (much) lighter songfic chapter in a couple days. Until then, please review! See ya!


	5. Carried Away

**A/N:** The song "Carried Away" is owned by George Strait, not me. This chapter might be a little shorter than the others. Anyways, please R/R, and of course, enjoy!

            The morning was cold and somewhat cloudy. Jimmy shivered, rising from his sleeping bag. He'd been in South America for two days now, and so far he still hadn't realized what was wrong with his invention. Pulling it from the floor beside him, he routinely popped open the yellow casing on the side and peered in. He reached over to his right for his screwdriver (given to him courtesy of, well, himself), but unexpectedly felt something else… Cindy's hand.

            He hesitated for a second, before pulling his hand away. He blushed, even though everyone else in the room was either gone or sleeping. Reaching over for his original intention, he shot one more glance over to Cindy before working on his invention yet again.

_I don't take my whiskey to extremes_

_I don't believe in chasing crazy dreams_

_My feet are planted firmly on the ground_

_But darling when you come around_

            Walking out the door, a sound caught Jimmy's ears. He looked up to see Jim tinkering with one of his gadgets, sitting on the edge of the roof. Without looking up, he jumped down and put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder as he walked past.

            "I'm gonna be gone for most of the day. Sven and Reeve are gonna check up on you a couple times."

            Jimmy nodded. "Where are you going?"

            "Scouting around. Now that you two are here, I can find that tomb and go back home."

            "Well… how are we gonna get home?"

            Jim put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder again. "I'll reveal everything you're ever going to need to know tomorrow."

            "_Neutron!!_" the voice of General Abercrombie reverberated around the town, making Jim cringe.

            "I've gotta go now. I'll see you tonight around dinner time." he turned and started walking away, but not before twisting back around for a second. "Talk to Cindy, alright?" with that, he left.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "Jimmy, where were you?" Cindy rolled over, still in her sleeping bag.

            "Outside."

            "Hmm? Why?"

            Jimmy looked over at her. "Talking to myself."

            Cindy rolled her eyes. "You know, I think you're taking this thing a little too seriously."

            Jimmy laughed. "Too seriously? More like not seriously enough."

            "What do you mean?"

            He smiled slyly. "Exactly what it sounds like."

            Cindy stood and put her hands on her hips. "C'mon, Neutron. You're talking in riddles now."

            "Sorry Cin. I couldn't help it."

_I get carried away, by the look, by the light in your eyes_

_Before I even realize the ride I'm on, baby I'm long gone_

_I get carried away, nothin' matters but being with you_

_Like a feather flying high up in the sky on a windy day_

_I get carried away_

            "Neutron?"

            "Yeah?"

            Cindy looked down at the ground below. The two were on the roof of 'their' house, Cindy sitting on the edge. "Um… well, I know all I've done since we got here was stay alone and argue with you…"

            Jimmy walked up and sat next to her.

            "And well, I'm sorry."

            Jimmy looked up. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

            Cindy turned to him questionably. "And what do you have to be sorry about?"

            "I'm the one that got you into this whole mess. It's… all my fault you're here." He trailed off and looked away.

            "Oh, come on Jimmy. You had no idea this was going to happen."

            Jimmy sat in silence for a few minutes, never looking at Cindy. Finally, he turned to her.

            "Vortex… thanks."

_It might seem like an ordinary night_

_Same old stars, same old moon up high_

_But when I see you standing at your door_

_Nothin's ordinary anymore_

            "Your welcome, I guess."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "Cin? Jimmy? You guys here?" Sven walked into the house they were staying in, not bothering to knock.

            "What?" Cindy whirled around from her position next to the window.

            "Where's Little Jim?"

            Cindy shrugged. "He went outside a while ago. I haven't seen him."

            "When?"

            "I dunno. Maybe an hour ago."

            "Crap. I'll be right back." Sven ran back outside, and Cindy turned and looked out the window.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "Geez, why didn't Jim tell me this was gonna happen," Sven muttered to himself, walking briskly through the ruined town. It was a little after noon now; he had been searching for almost a half hour. _He couldn't have gotten far. I hope he has enough sense to stay away from the desert. Then again, knowing Jim, he doesn't…_

            Approaching his Jeep, he quickly hopped in and started it up. It sputtered once, then twice… and then died. Sven swore and hopped out, pulling out his M16. It was now a few minutes before one, and Jimmy still hadn't been found. Sven was getting tired of looking, with no sign of the boy genius in sight.

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "Hey Neutron." Cindy looked up slightly as Jimmy entered the room.

            He nodded in return, but said nothing. He walked across the room to the window overlooking the rest of the town, and stared out into space.

            "Sven's looking for you," Cindy said, still sitting down. "Where were you?"

            "Just across the street, inside."

            Cindy laughed. "Sven's gonna kill you when he finds out," she snickered.

_I get carried away, by the look, by the light in your eyes_

_Before I even realize the ride I'm on, baby I'm long gone_

_I get carried away, nothin' matters but bein' with you_

_Like a feather flying high up in the sky on a windy day_

_I get carried away_

            "Oh well," Jimmy muttered. He held up his portable teleporter in his hand, waving it around. "I think I figured out what went wrong."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            Sven dragged himself back through the doorway at three in the afternoon. He was tired enough to just drop right there, and his eyes were full of strain. Walking over to a chair, he slumped down heavily onto it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around, his gaze stopping on Jimmy. "How long have you been here?" he sighed.

            Jimmy looked at him. "I don't know… an hour?"

            "Jim…" Sven muttered angrily. He looked back up and forced a smile. "So… what do you guys want to do?"

            "Well… what is there _to_ do?" Cindy asked.

            Sven shrugged. "I've got some cards." He pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. The backs were gold-colored, as was the writing on the other side.

            "Wow," Cindy mumbled. "That's a lot of gold."

            Sven nodded. "What do you want to play?"

            "Speed?"

            The man grinned, raising his head so that the sun reflected from his blond hair. "Doubles?"

            "No," Cindy replied coolly.

            "I have to warn, you, I haven't lost a game in three years."

**NvEoUrTtReOxN**

            "That's what now? Thirteen games?" Cindy grinned. Sven was lying facedown on the floor, pounding it with his fist. He looked up at her with desperation.

            "Rematch!"

            "Again? You sure about that?"

"Yes!" he half-yelled desperately.

Cindy turned to Jimmy. "You wanna play?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Go on ahead."

Cindy nodded and dealt the cards. The game lasted about one and a half minutes, until- "Speed!" Cindy crossed her arms and grinned, as Sven looked from the cards in his hand, to the table, and back to his hand. He cursed and sighed.

_I get carried away, by the look, by the light in your eyes_

_Before I even realize the ride I'm on, baby I'm long gone_

_I get carried away, nothin' matters but bein' with you_

_Like a feather flying high up in the sky on a windy day_

_I get carried away_

            "Lost again, eh Svenny-boy?" Jim laughed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorway.

            Sven glared in response, but turned away and went back to mourning his once-perfect score by repeatedly smacking the floor with his fist.

            "We have a big day tomorrow. We should all get our sleep," Jim continued, walking into the room. "Sven, could you get us some dinner?"

            Sven grunted, "Fine. I guess so." He walked out of the room, leaving the three in their loneness.

            "What are we doing tomorrow?" Jimmy asked.

            "Packing up. We're on the move on Wednesday."

            "So," Cindy asked quietly, "when are we gonna get to go home?"

            "Tuesday of next week, at about seven." Jim turned and walked out the door.

            "Tuesday," Jimmy and Cindy repeated quietly in unison. "That's in about eight days," Jimmy muttered.

            Cindy shrugged in response. "That's not that long."

I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I have to get ready to go back to school and such… I wasn't expecting long delays for another couple chapters. Anyways, _please_ review! They help me write faster.


End file.
